There is a critical need for effective methods for technology transfer, and particularly strategies for disseminating found to be effective in clinical trials of drug abusers to clinical practice. Cognitive-behavioral treatment (CBT) has been found to be effective for the treatment of cocaine dependence, but is not widely practiced outside of academically-affiliated substance abuse settings. With a long-term commercial objective of developing a Technology Transfer and Training Institute for promoting the effective use of empirically-validated treatments for substance use disorders, we propose to develop a comprehensive training package to accompany the recently- published CBT manual which was recently published by NIDA, including a detailed videotape, that is geared to the needs of clinicians delivering substance abuse treatment. The training package will then be used to systematically evaluate 3 methods of training clinicians in 'real-world' clinical settings to use CBT. Ninety clinicians will be randomly assigned (1) receive the manual alone, (2) manual plus a four-day training seminar, or (3) manual plus training plus 12 weeks of individual supervision in implementation of CBT. We will evaluate the relative efficacy of these procedures in promoting clinicians' effective use of CBT, familiarity with CBT principles and techniques, and implementation of CBT in clinical practice. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The goal is to develop a comprehensive training package to accompany the CBT manual that can be used with a range of clinicians and settings. To develop a Technology Transfer and Training Institute to promote the effective use of empirically validated treatments for substance use disorders.